The present invention relates to cordless power tools, and more particularly, to batteries for cordless power tools and a charging system for charging such batteries.
Cordless power tools are well-known and provide several advantages over traditional corded power tools. One of the advantages provided by cordless power tools is the mobility and/or portability when using the tool. For example, the operator of the cordless power tool can quickly and efficiently work over a larger area without having to continually adjust the power cord. Similarly, cordless power tools can be used in areas where electrical power is not available. Because of these advantages, the popularity of cordless power tools has increased among both professional and novice power tool users.
It is desired to provide improved cordless power tool batteries and an improved charging system for such batteries.